1. Field of Invention
This invention relates broadly to ignition safety devices for boats or personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to tether cords for controlling ignition switches on motor-powered watercraft such as the Kawasaki.RTM. JET-SKI.TM., the Bombardier.RTM. SEA DOO.TM. and the Yamaha.RTM. WAVE RUNNER.TM..
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal items such as sunglasses, keys, and other beach accessories are easily misplaced, and may be quickly lost if dropped into the water. Vigorous outdoor beach activities can often lead to lost or misplaced items. Boat riders often have their possessions blown into the water by the wind. Conventional beach wear clothing seldom provides adequate pockets or pouches for conveniently storing personal articles such as sunglasses. I previously developed a unique floating cord construction for beach and water use that protects eyeglasses and other personal items, and prevents them from sinking into the water.
A prior art headband is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604 issued Jan. 9, 1979. It comprises a flexible band that terminates in a pair of tubular ends. The ends slidably engage the temple pieces, so that the eyeglasses are securely retained in position during sports activities and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,696 issued to Winger/Friedopher on Sep. 17, 1985 teaches a tubular, knit cord for retaining eyeglasses about the neck. A similar device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,946 issued to Pendleton on Sep. 13, 1949.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,776 issued to Seron on Apr. 1, 1975 teaches a flexible eyeglass retainer that is adjustably coupled to the eyeglass templates by a flexible loop. Bloom, U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,092 issued Nov. 24, 1953 suggests the desirability of providing a flexible, adjustable-width, cushioned headstrap for retaining eyeglasses in position. The strap terminates at both ends in a flexible loop, that is captured by a slidable pin or hook associated with the glasses frame. McCulley patent 4,848,861 teaches an earpiece cushion for eyeglasses.
Structures for floating eyeglasses are also known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,190 issued to Blair on Jan. 16, 1973 comprises a blow-molded air cell that is threaded by resilient loops to the temples of the eyeglasses. Related devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,038,375 issued to Gansz on Jun. 12, 1962 and 3,390,938 issued to Gansz on Jul. 2, 1968. Floatable spectacles are taught by Goodman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,124 issued Jun. 19, 1973 and by Wilson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,989 issued Jun. 30, 1970.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604 issued Jan. 9, 1979 discloses a flexible band that terminates in a pair of tubular ends. The ends slidably engage the temple pieces, so that the eyeglasses are securely retained in position during sports activities and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,696 issued to Winger/Friedopher on Sep. 17, 1985 teaches a tubular, knit cord for retaining eyeglasses about the neck. A similar device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,946 issued to Pendleton on Sep. 13, 1949.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,776 issued to Seron on Apr. 1, 1975 teaches a flexible eyeglass retainer that is adjustably coupled to the eyeglass templates by a flexible loop. Bloom, U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,092 issued Nov. 24, 1953 suggests the desirability of providing a flexible, adjustable-width, cushioned headstrap for retaining eyeglasses in position. The strap terminates at both ends in a flexible loop, Shat is captured by a slidable pin or hook associated with the glasses frame. McCulley patent 4,848,861 teaches an earpiece cushion for eyeglasses.
Recently "personal watercraft" or "PWC's" such as the aforementioned JET-SKI.TM., SEA DOO.TM., and WAVE RUNNER.TM. have become very popular. Usually the ignition is controlled by a removable plastic key system that is withdrawn to shut down the motor. With the SEA DOO.TM., for example, a push button ignition switch must be maintained in a closed (i.e., pushed in) position for the ignition to work. A removable "key" in the form of a button that snap fits to the push button ignition must be in place for the ignition to work; when removed by a prior art tether cord, the ignition is shut off. Thus for safety, the key is linked to the rider so that the motor stops if the rider falls off.
Known motor safety tether cords are difficult to see, and they are often misplaced. Since they usually do not float they will sink when dropped into the water, carrying the jet ski key with them. Since the jet ski key may be conventionally joined with heavier conventional key chains, the key may be lost when the chain drops in the water.
A floating tether cord sold under the trademark SEA DOO.TM. is known. It has a coiled, stretchable string portion and a smaller length, floating portion made of foam. When floating in the water, the coiled portion sinks and the small floating portion rises to the top, much like a fisherman's bobber. Much of the floating portion is beneath the water. It is difficult to see because only minimal body parts are visible above the water.
There thus exists a need for a highly visible and attractive tether cord safety system that protects the jet ski or boat rider, that is easy to use, highly visible, and buoyant. An ideal tether cord device must be highly visible when floating; if the device could float "horizontally" rather than "vertically" it's exposed surface area is maximized to an observer. Also, to prevent tangles, it is desired to have the coiled portion spaced apart from the user by an elongated non-coiled portion.